masmallclaimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Demand Letter Template
Christopher Earner 102 Lynn Avenue, LL, Hull, MA 02045 240-372-0606 June 5, 2018 Sullivan Brothers Toyota 5 Cranberry Road Kingston, MA 02364 Dear Sullivan Brothers Toyota: Under the provisions of Massachusetts General Laws, Chapter 93A, Section 9, I hereby make written demand for relief as outlined in the statute. On or about 1/28/18, the following unfair or deceptive act occurred: I went to test drive a 2010 Ford Escape that displayed a message that the vehicle required a diagnostic report. I immediately questioned the sales representative who stated the vehicle had been sitting for an extended amount of time and that it just needed to be driven over a lengthy period of time to collect data but should not be a problem and/or issue. When questioned warranties was told only 30 days. On paperwork it states 60 days. We both asked are you sure there are no other warranties, like an extended warranty and was told no. When the current issue arose 5/17/18 both the service department manager and sales manager said you should have got the extended warranty-It wasn’t offered and we were told no. The vehicle went back to Sullivan’s 2/6/18 to have an inspection, oil change, faulty tire pressure sensor, wipers replaced, air conditioner blower resistor replaced as only worked on setting #4, ordering of antenna and headrests as missing. They sent it to Colonial Ford in Plymouth for the sensor replacement. Nothing was ever mentioned that the vehicle was asking for the diagnostic report initially. The Ford went back to Sullivan’s shop 2/17/18 for the headrest install, center dome light replacement, fix right wiper as it was never fixed and the left front door molding was loose. The Ford went back again 3/17/18 to check sunroof and found it was leaking and cleaned drains as well as a multipoint inspection to check for recalls. We found that previous owner in 2016 had taken Ford to Colonial Ford 11/14/16 for check engine light and replacement of throttle body. Even though all of what we experienced may have not been related or the same problem over and over again (Lemon) and received a passed inspection in house is the fact that the diagnostic report was dismissed causing the 5/17/18 incident of a bad PCM computer. This unfair or deceptive act or practice is, in my opinion, declared unlawful by Section 2 of Chapter 93A. As a result of this unfair or deceptive act or practice, I suffered injury or loss of money as follows: Was without a vehicle from 5/17/18 to 6/1/18 and had to pay over a $1,000.00 in repair. Therefore, I hereby demand the following relief: Reimbursement of the $1,000.00 I had to pay for your dismissal of the diagnostic report and an inaccurate assessment. Chapter 93A gives you the opportunity to make a good-faith response to this letter within (30) days. Your failure to do so-could subject you to triple damages, attorney’s fees and costs if I decide to institute legal action. Sincerely, Christopher Earner